The developments described in this section are known to the inventors. However, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the developments described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section, or that those developments are known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
Over time, organizations and their employees build up vast amounts of content in digital form. The management of such content presents a number of difficult and well known problems, including how to facilitate effective and efficient searching for/discovery of relevant content, how to surface relevant content to the right person at the right time, and generally how to leverage the available content to improve operational efficiency.